


Trust

by Einfach_Antonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Piece - Freeform, Tashigi - Freeform, Trust, Zoro - Freeform, reveald, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia
Summary: In a weak moment Tashigi trusts Zoro with her deepest secret and Zoro wants to help!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Tashigi - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another one of my One Shots :) It is a quite short one and, I think, full of fluff. Once again: This is a translation of my german vision, there will be mistakes and I apologize for them. Have fun reading. And thank you for clicking on my story. :)

Trust

Zoro didn’t like what he saw and he did not like that he didn’t like it. Nearly an hour ago she was lying on the ground and bleeding out, now she was running around as if nothing had happened. Gave orders to her soldiers and looked after the children with almost loving care.

And Roronoa Zoro did not like this at all. She needed to lay down and get some rest! Like any other injured person should. But no, she had to storm off, right after Chopper finished treating her shoulder. It was hard to believe how stubborn and neglecting she could be regarding her own health.  
Zoro took a deep sip from his Sake and was annoyed of himself, because he was annoyed of Tashigi. Let her do whatever she wanted to do, why should that be any of his business? 

He was definitely not responsible for her or anything. After all she was all grown up. Sure, he saved her life and he did not regret it, but why did she have to plunge right back into work? And why did he worry about it?  
In order not to think about her any longer, he wanted to turn around, but stopped when he saw that she was lifting one and then a second child on her arms. That was unbelievable! Did she lost her mind? Zoro prepared to shout at her furiously but someone else was faster than him.

“Tashigi! What the fuck are you doing? The kids are old enough to walk on their own! You are heavily injured and lost a lot of blood! You could be glad that I didn’t send you to bed right away… but no!! If you continue with this bullshit, I’ll have to think about it again!”  
With a pleased grin, Zoro watched Tashigi putting the kids back down and her glaring in the direction of her Vice Admiral. After all, Smoker wasn’t as useless as he thought.

°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°

Hours passed and Luffy’s party was in full swing. Even Zoro was able to get his mind out of Tashigi for a while. That, until she suddenly stood in front of him.

She had changed and swapped her pink coat with a white one, her long her was put up in a high ponytail. She looked at him doggedly and he could not think of a good reason for her to be here, besides taking his swords away. She didn’t seem to make a move, so Zoro took over:  
“Can I help you with something?”

He could see that she pressed her lips together even more and that told him that, whatever she wanted from him, did not fit right with her. She took a deep breath trough gritted teeth she said:  
“Thank you for helping and saving me.”  
For a short few moments he looked at her surprised, then he grinned.  
“Wow, saying that must have cost you a lot of your pride.”  
Her eyes narrowed.  
“Yeah… and you’re not making it any better.”

“How’s your shoulder?”, he asked to calm them both down. That definitely took her off guard and now she looked surprised but never less she answered him:  
“I needed to get stitches for a second time. Other than that, everything’s good.”  
“That’s what you get for picking up children right after treatment.”

He expected her to rage at him but she just sighed and plopped down on the bench besides him. That took him off guard.  
“For parents it is unbearable if they’re separated from their children. It’s as worse for the children. I just wanted to give them some comfort and show them that they are safe now”, she said softly.  
She had looked at the children which were having dinner under Smoker's stern gaze.

“You seem to know a lot of how this has to feel”, he answered.  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
“My son is five years old. He lives with my parents.”  
He stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Son? Tashigi had a child?

“Shocking, right?”, she asked; a small smile on her lips. He shook his head hastily.  
“Rather surprising. What`s his name?”  
“Yuuto.”  
Her eyes glazed over with something Zoro had never seen before as she started to talk about her boy.  
“He is a wonderful little boy. He loves to draw and to roam around outside. Every stick and every piece of cutlery he uses to practice his sword fight.”  
Zoro couldn’t suppress the smile on his face.  
“I wonder who he gets it from.”  
Tashigi laughed.

“Do you want to take a guess who his Idol is?”  
“His mom?”  
She looked at him amused.  
“I wish. It’s you.”  
“Oh”, uttered Zoro. He never thought about that he could be the Idol of someone.  
“One day he wants to be able to fight with three swords, just like you. He wants to save people’s life’s and help them, just like you. It doesn’t matter to him that you are a pirate.”  
“Well, it must have completely blown him away that you have met me one time or another.”  
Now it was Tashigis turn to shook her head.

“I’ve never told him. He knows, that I am part of the Navy. Other than that, I try to keep my work out of his life as best as possible.”  
“Probably better that way. What about his father?” Zoro did not quite know why he asked her that, probably because this conversation was the most enjoyable they ever had. Tashigi sighed heavily.  
“He talked about true love long enough to get me in his bed. When I found out that I was pregnant, he was already with another Unit.”

“What an asshole…”, Zoro slipped.  
“Thank you.”  
They sat next to each other for a while, silently watching the kids eat their dinner.  
“Why aren’t you permanently stationed somewhere? You would be able to see him more often, right?”, Zoro asked. She sighed again.

“Yeah, but the pay is better when you’re out on the sea. My family was never wealthy and since Yuuto was born it is even harder to get around.”  
Zoro grunted grimly. Life wasn’t always fair.  
“When do you see him in again?”  
“Looking at it right now… in a few weeks. If everything’s going according to plan.”

He nodded and shortly after, Tashigi stood up looking at him seriously.   
“I…”, she started, “Only a few people know this. It is to keep him safe, so…”  
Again Zoro couldn’t suppress his smile.  
“We’ve never talked about him.”  
Tashigi nodded at him with a grateful expression in her eyes, then she turned around and started to gather all the kids to get them on her ship.

°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°

Weeks passed and the Straw Hat Crew had completed another adventure or two, but Zoro was not able to stop thinking about his last conversation with Tashigi.  
She trusted him with something so important. With something that only a few and close people to her knew of. Her son. Tashigi had a son.

Not once did he think of her and thought of a child. He had to admit that she was an attractive women, so it was no surprise that there were other men out there, that were interested in her. But given her job, children were not the first thing that came to mind when one looked at her.

It has so be so hard for her to only see her son every few weeks, sometimes even every few months and only because of a tight money situation. And because some jerk dropped her like a hot potato after spending one night with her. Zoro could feel hot anger rushing through him and he took a deep breath. There was no use to think about this asshole, it happened years ago and Tashigi handled the situation the best she could. Even if it meant for her to work hard.

He admired her a little bit for it. It couldn’t have been an easy decision to let your parents raise your own child, so that you could be out on sea and earn money to support the family. The fact, that he now knew all of this and the fact that she shared this willingly with him, put his own personal stalker under a whole new spotlight.

He was able to understand her, her goals and her motivation so much better now! He lifted himself up in his bunk with a sigh. Whatever reason it was, but he wanted to help her. But he did not know how, good thing was that he knew exactly who he had to ask.

°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°

It did not matter how long she had been gone from home. A week or a month… but as soon she set foot on the island she started running to her parent’s house.

Two months had passed since her last visit and she was absolutely sure that Yuuto must have grown another five inches or so. Her heart ached everyday that she had to spent away from him, but they needed the money and the Navy paid good. She wished there was another way but there wasn’t. And this way she was even able to offer Yuuto something special every now and then.

Why she trusted Roronoa Zoro with her biggest secret two months ago, she could not tell. Possibly because she had a weak moment. A very weak moment: She had been injured and had lost a lot of blood, and then there were all these poor children who wanted nothing more than to get back home.

Tashigi just hoped the pirate would keep his promise to not tell anybody about Yuuto. She was not ashamed of being a young mother but she made herself a name in the ranks of the Navy and there where colleagues and pirates that wanted to hurt her. So it was safer for her son when nobody, who was involved in her work, knew about him.

She opened the door to her parent’s house completely out of breath.  
“I am back”, she shouted but there was no answer nor a reaction. Leaving her duffel bag in the kitchen she made her way through the living room to get to the little backyard. With such nice weather as today she would bet her life to find her son and her parents outside to enjoy the sun.   
She could already hear his laugh through the door and her heart was so full; she could not wait to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. With a big smile on her face she stepped out in the garden and froze instantly.

The first thing she saw was nether her son nor her parents, like she had expected to. There was a young man kneeling in front of her son; he had green clothes on, green hair and three swords at his side.   
Roronoa Zoro was at her home!  
“Mommy!”  
Yuuto spotted her standing at the door and was now running towards her to get his hug. The joy of reunion was bigger than the initial shock and she hugged him firmly.

“Why did you never tell me that you are friends with the Straw Hat Pirates, Mommy?”, Yuuto asked after he pushed himself out of the hug.  
“Eh…”  
Tashigis gaze wandered away from him to Rorona, who rose from his crouch again. Then she gave the whole backyard a quick overview. Her parents sat on a bench near her with soothing smiles on their faces. And next to them… there was the whole Straw Hat Crew. All off them with big toothy smiles on their faces and hands raised in a slightly mocking salute.

“Well…”, she started looking back at Yuuto, “I did not really think about it.”  
“That is not a very nice thing to do.”  
Tashigi smiled.  
“I know. I am deeply sorry. Can you forgive me?”  
Yuuto pulled her back in a tight hug.

“Sure thing. But now I have to go back to Uncle Zoro. He promised me to teach me everything he knows about swordfight.” Faster than the wind he pulled himself out of her hug and positioned himself with full attention in front of the pirate. Tashigi was still confused kneeling at the ground. Uncle Zoro?  
“I’m gonna go, make us a delicious dinner”, Sanji said out of nowhere and got back in the house. The rest of the crew, except for Roronoa, followed him shortly. 

Tashigi looked after them for a moment but then looked back at Yuuto and Roronoa. Both of them seemed to be deeply in concentration and occupied with their training. Somehow it was really sweet to watch them stand side by side and how Yuuto tried his best to copy every one of Zoros movements.

“They were suddenly standing at the front door and Yuuto was so excited, we couldn’t sent them away”, her mother explained standing now next to her. Tashigi hugged her too with a warm smile and answered:  
“It’s okay… I think. I am just surprised to see them here.” She truly was, because she could not think of any good reason for them to be here. Surely they had something better to do… as to pay her son a visit. Thinking hard she sat down on the bench, still watching her son and Roronoa.

°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°>°

Two hours later Sanji called them all for dinner and they all gathered into the kitchen. The room, not very spacious to begin with, was overflowing with people but somehow everybody got a place to eat and for Tashigi it was surprisingly easy to forget that it was not an everyday happening to have pirates sitting at her dinning table. 

The food was delicious and the atmosphere brilliant. Everybody was telling jokes and the room was filled with laughter. Especially Yuuto enjoyed all the attention from the pirates but favored Rorona Zoro out of all off them. The small boy insisted right from the beginning to sit on the swordsman’s lap and Tashigi did not expected him to agree to it this easily. When it was bedtime for Yuuto he, again, insisted for Zoro to tuck him in.

And while the pirates were doing the dishes under the careful watch of Tashigis parents, Tashigi was leaning against the doorframe of Yuutos room, listening to the conversation between her son and his Idol.  
“Uncle Zoro, do we train again tomorrow?”  
Zoro sighed.  
“No, Kiddo. I already told you we have to set sail again this evening.”

Tashigi furrowed her brows in surprise. They came here for just one day? That must have been a huge detour for them and messed up their whole time schedule.  
Yuuto pouted and looked at the pirate sympathetically.

“My Mommy is always away too. And when she visits, it’s always for a short amount of time. Could you stay until Mommy comes back? You both could take turns!”  
It broke her heart to hear those words out of her son’s mouth and Tashigi could feel her eyes starting to water. Zoro brushed a few strands of hair from Yuuto’s forehead.

“Life’s not always easy and not always fair either. And it is pretty shitty that you had to learn it this early on in your life, but it’s gonna get better, okay?”  
“You said a bad word”, Yuuto just grinned.  
Zoro laughed.  
“Sleep well, Kiddo. See you.”  
Zoro got up and switched places with Tashigi. The young mom hugged her son tight.

“You’re gonna be there when I wake up, right Mommy?”, he asked.  
“Promise. Good night, Sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”  
She gave him one last kiss on the forehead, then turned off the lights and closed the door. Then she looked at Zoro, hoping to get an explanation for today, but Zoro just grinned at her wryly and went back to the kitchen.

When Tashigi arrived in there, he was in the middle of his goodbyes to her parents; there was no sign of the rest of the pirates. Zoro picked up a backpack, she hadn’t noticed before, and turned to the door.  
“Roro…”, she started but got interrupted.  
“Can I talk to you for a second? Outside.”  
Even before he started to open the door, she was at his side. She felt her parents’ questioning looks at the back of her neck.

Zoro simply smirked and opened the door for her. As soon as he closed the door behind him she turned around and looked at him promptly.  
“Well… what is the meaning of this?”  
He took his time, took a long look into her eyes. A little bit too much time for her taste.

“I am sorry that I told the Crew about Yuuto”, he started then, “But the Crew is some kind of…”  
“Family. I get it”, Tashigi said. And she really did, to be honest she wasn’t even mad at him for telling them. As long as everybody could keep their mouth shut there should be no problems. Zoro looked at her thankfully.

“So… when I talked to them about the situation that you`re in, we all decided that we wanted to help.” She looked at him perplexed, this time she did not get it.  
Not even when Zoro held out the backpack to her, a determined look on his face. Only after staring at him for what felt like eternity she took the backpack and looked inside. Her eyes went wide and her breathing stopped. Frantically she took turns looking at the content of backpack and Zoro.

“We have collected a little bit for you”, he said.  
A little bit? The whole backpack was filled to the brim with money, that had to be thousands of berries.  
“I can not accept that”, she whispered with tears in her eyes. Zoro took a step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Let yourself be transferred to this island. You should be with your son and you should be able to see him grow up. With that amount of money, things should be easy for a while.” Sobbing Tashigi dropped the backpack and threw herself at him.

When Zoro put his arms around her and pressed her even closer, she lost it all. She clawed at him uncontrollably and let her tears run free. She couldn't believe it, she finally had the opportunity to stay with her son, she didn't have to miss anything, could always be there for him, thanks to a group of pirates. A very special group of pirates, mind you.

Some time later she looked at Zoro out of puffy eyes.   
“I don’t know how I should ever thank you for this”, she said hoarsely. He laid a hand on her cheek with a smile on his face.  
“You don’t have to. Just take good care of yourself and your family.”  
She nodded.  
“Thank you. For everything.”  
He brushed a tear from the corner of her eye and broke away from her. 

She took her time, standing in front of her house, watching him leave. Only when she couldn’t see him anymore did she pick up the backpack and went back inside.  
Her parents looked at her with tears in their eyes. Tashigi had no doubts that they watched it all trough the kitchen window. She handed the money to her father and was then hugged by her mother.

“I too think that he is a very attractive man, but please be careful. I am not ready for a second grandchild.”  
Tashigi could hear the smirk on her mothers face within those words.


End file.
